Fic do Cérebro
by Fanfics Hell
Summary: :TRADUÇÃO: É incest. É NC. É necrofilia. Pensa que não pode ficar pior? Leia e perca todas as esperanças.


**Link da fic original:** nostrademons . livejournal . com / 33411 . html

**Tradução:** Perséfone

**Beta:** Lily

* * *

><p><strong><span>NT.:** Agradeço a Lily e a Crovax por terem me ajudado com a tradução e com todos os horrores que vieram com ela. Definitivamente não recomendo esta fic para pessoas sensíveis. Ou que tenham acabado de comer.

* * *

><p>Para Lucius Malfoy, a satisfação vinha antes de tudo.<p>

Ele apreciava o sentimento acalentador de um trabalho bem feito. Uma execução indolor – era isso que ele queria. Pois assim não haveria nada deixado para trás, nenhum fio solto a ser amarrado. A vida era uma série de encontros inesperados, cada uma com um início e um fim determinados, e não era bom carregar a bagagem de uma vida na próxima vez.

Então ele disparou pelos corredores da Mansão Malfoy, sua capa ondulando atrás dele. Não podia se atrasar: pontualidade importava tanto neste mundo. Sem ela, não havia a sensação de encerramento, não havia conclusão. As coisas simplesmente se esvaíam até desaparecerem.

O chão do corredor de pedra ecoou sob seus pés. Seu eco frio e duro trouxe-lhe segurança e aprovação. Não havia necessidade de ser suave ou dócil. Às vezes, era melhor ser rígido.

Lucius alcançou a porta da masmorra e abriu-a. Em seu interior, seu filho Draco estava amarrado com cordas de couros com espinhos. Amarradas fortemente em sua cabeça, pulsos e tornozelos, elas prendiam-no entre duas paredes de madeira atrás dele. Um fino filete de sangue escorria de seu rosto. Ele devia ter lutado para se soltar.

Lucius falou suavemente: "Veja bem, Draco, a vida nem sempre é justa. Às vezes as pessoas devem apenas servir a seus mestres. Às vezes, suas vidas não importam. Meu único arrependimento é que você nunca teve a chance de verdadeiramente entender isso".

Draco olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de medo e ódio. O garoto tinha que aprender uma lição. De dentro de sua capa, Lucius apanhou um chicote de nove pontas. Um movimento rápido de seu pulso, e um corte vermelho surgiu no peito de Draco.

"Você…" PAF "… não faz ideia…" PAF "do quanto isso me dá prazer." Ele pegou a mandíbula de Draco e empurrou-a para cima, fazendo com que os espinhos enterrassem em sua cabeça. Draco gritou. Lucius olhou-o nos olhos.

"A dor é uma sensação tão agradável", Lucius comentou. "Principalmente quando eu a estou infligindo". Ele chicoteou com força o pescoço de Draco, deixando uma ferida profunda e feia.

O garoto começou a murmurar. "Fale alto!" Lucius ordenou. "Fale, ou eu devo cortar sua língua?"

Apenas três palavras escaparam da boca de Draco. "Pai. Por quê?"

Lucius cuspiu, sua saliva batendo no chão de terra da masmorra. "Você sempre foi um estúpido. Você nunca entendeu, não é?"

Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. "Você não nasceu para viver sua própria vida. Desde o momento de sua concepção, você é meu. Para fazer o que eu quiser. Sua infância, sua adolescência, toda sua existência foi a meu serviço. Eu precisava de um filho, e você foi o resultado lamentável.

"Mas então você começou a ter suas próprias ideias. Planejou suas próprias tramas, fez seus próprios amigos. Ora, se eu não tivesse te impedido, você teria até mesmo tomado meu lugar! Isso é inaceitável".

Lucius olhou para o corpo nu de seu filho, assimilando-o gradualmente antes de prosseguir.

"E eu devo retificar isso. Nosso relacionamento é baseado em posse – você é meu, e eu devo fazer o que quiser com você. Já que você não me agradou em vida, você deve me agradar na morte. Eu exijo minha satisfação!"

Lentamente, torturantemente, Lucius apertou cada uma das amarras de Draco. "Não podemos deixá-lo se mover durante o procedimento. Isso seria muito ruim", ele disse, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

Então, abruptamente, ele retirou uma furadeira de mão do bolso de sua capa. Draco recuou horrorizado – ou melhou, tentou, pois as amarras o seguravam firmemente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e uma gota de suor surgiu na testa ensangüentada, enquanto ele olhava para a furadeira.

"Está na hora", Lucius murmurou.

Ele posicionou a furadeira na testa de Draco, e então a pressionou até entrar na carne. Draco deu um longo grito, um gemido agonizante de medo e desespero e dor e ódio. Ainda assim, Lucius pressionou mais.

Lentamente, deliberadamente, como se para prolongar a agonia, Lucius virou a broca. Sangue jorrou da ferida, como um monstro que deseja escapar de seu confinamento. O sangue espirrou em Lucius – felizmente os robes e a capa que estava vestido já eram bastante gastos e poderiam ser facilmente descartados. A furadeira atravessou a pele, atravessou a carne, atravessou o sangue, e arrancou um pedaço do crânio.

"Pai…" disse Draco entre soluços suplicantes. Sua respiração vinha em suspiros rápidos e entrecortados – incrível como ele mal ofereceu resistência. Ele era realmente um covarde.

Lucius continuou a girar a broca, e a furadeira escavou ainda mais o crânio de Draco. Ao fazer isso, ouviu-se um horrível rangido, o resultado da fricção entre o osso e o metal. Lucius sentiu um odor desagradável; Draco devia ter evacuado, sujando a roupa de baixo em farrapos que Lucius lhe dera.

O corpo de Draco estava ficando cada vez mais relaxado; ou a furadeira estava sugando sua força vital, ou ele simplesmente havia desistido de lutar e se rendeu ao inevitável. A mão de Lucius tremeu um pouco, mais de excitação pelo o que estava prestes a acontecer do que pela consciência do que estava fazendo com seu próprio filho.

Finalmente a ponta da broca abriu caminho, atravessando as camadas mais internas de osso para perfurar a massa cinzenta embaixo. O corpo de Draco convulsionou mais uma vez e então ficou imóvel. A partir daí, foi puro prazer.

Soltando as amarras, Lucius deixou o corpo escorregar um pouco, colocando-o sentado com suas costas voltadas para a parede. Ele retirou a roupa de baixo suja, jogando-a em uma pilha no chão. Então, vivamente consciente de sua própria excitação, ele começou a retirar as roupas. Seu membro ereto saltou assim que foi liberado de suas amarras – Lucius podia quase sentir o sangue chegando até lá. A pulsação em sua virilha era quase palpável, uma necessidade de alívio que precisava ser saciada o mais rápido possível.

Ele pegou a roupa de baixo suja de Draco, e então espalhou as fezes ainda úmidas sobre seu membro. Em ocasiões anteriores, quando ele havia feito isso, ele frequentemente achava difícil entrar no cérebro propriamente dito sem lubrificação. Embora a massa cinzenta em si fosse úmida o suficiente, o tecido em volta geralmente não era. Ele não queria nenhum problema.

Tremendo novamente de desejo, ele se posicionou na abertura do crânio de Draco, e deu uma estocada. Merda. O buraco era pequeno demais. Seu membro permaneceu exposto ao ar, incapaz de penetrar o abrigo rígido que continha o prêmio.

Amaldiçoando-se pela demora, Lucius revirou suas roupas, procurando por uma lima. Ah, ali estava. Ele deu poucos passos, praticamente correndo de volta ao corpo, e lixou as bordas do buraco, apressado. Pedaços de carne soltaram-se; eles também precisavam ser removidos antes que ele tivesse acesso.

Hora de tentar novamente. Lucius ainda estava duro como uma pedra: ele provavelmente continuaria assim o resto da noite, muito depois do corpo se tornar similarmente rígido. Dessa vez, ele entrou facilmente. Ele pausou um momento, apenas com a ponta do pênis próxima ao cérebro. Ele mudou um pouco o ângulo, sentindo suas dobras úmidas contra a cabeça de seu membro. Cada movimento era como o bater das asas de uma borboleta.

Finalmente, ele não podia mais suportar a espera. Localizando o vão entre os dois hemisférios, ele se posicionou, e então deu uma estocada.

A sensação era incomparável. Umidade suave e aveludada em volta de seu pênis. O cérebro era a melhor das almofadas, o melhor dos travesseiros, algo que poderia circundá-lo sem pressioná-lo. Nem mesmo quando era adolescente, quando violou Narcissa pela primeira vez, ele havia se sentido tão estimulado.

Ele se esforçou para conter-se e fazer com que durasse mais tempo. A massa cinzenta em volta dele parecia provocá-lo, chacoalhando e movendo-se para manter o estímulo variado. Ele estocou de novo e de novo nas profundezas do crânio de Draco. A cada vez, o cérebro respondia, circundando, envolvendo seu membro.

Uma mosca pousou no topo da cabeça de Draco. Lucius espantou-a, não queria dividir seu prêmio com os vermes.

Ele sentiu o aperto familiar em seus testículos, e soube que logo chegaria ao ponto sem volta. Ele saiu, deixando os dois hemisférios se unirem novamente, enquanto ele se preparava para as últimas estocadas vigorosas.

E então ele investiu com todas as forças. Uma, duas, três vezes ele estocou profundamente a cabeça do filho. Squick squick squick, as células do cérebro responderam. Ele sentiu o esperma acumulando-se dentro de seus testículos… e então em sua pélvis… e então ele estava ejaculando onde um dia havia sido a máquina pensante de Draco. O gozo veio jorro após jorro, deixando uma cabeça para cobrir o interior de outra.

Preencher o aparelho pensante de um escravo com outro em potencial: isso era encerramento. Ele havia concluído o ciclo – o garoto nascido de uma noite de paixão dezoito anos atrás havia servido como receptáculo para outra noite de paixão dezoito anos depois. Uma era terminou; em breve seria o tempo de outra. E outra, e outra. Porque filhos tinham uma vantagem sobre brinquedos ou máquinas ou esposas: você sempre poderia fazer mais. Se um falhasse, você poderia usá-lo de uma forma totalmente diferente e então tentar de novo.

Lucius Malfoy estava satisfeito.


End file.
